


Until You Can't Even Scream

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bondage, Chloroform, Dehumanization - Marked as Property, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Dream Sex, Knifeplay, M/M, Mind Rape, Monster Keeps Human Victim as Pet, Motive - Rape to Claim Ownership of Victim, Oral Sex, Pussy Spanking, Rape Fantasy, Scarification, Spanking, Stalking, Telepathy - Dream Invasion, Trans Martin Blackwood, Vaginal Sex, magical branding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: After Martin rejects his suggestion to run away from the Institute, Jon resorts to drastic measures to save Martin from the Lonely.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 26
Kudos: 116
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	1. Planning Stage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy this, manseekingmonster! Thanks to thinkatory for beta, all the remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Words used to refer to Martin's anatomy: Cock, cunt, folds, slit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon watches Martin from far.

Jon is not going to give up on Martin.

It's night, and Jon is standing by the block of flats where Martin lives. He can't see directly into Martin's flat with his physical eyes, but with his mind's eye he sees everything: Martin spending his evening in complete solitude, his face joyless and empty, Martin preparing for bed. In the past, Jon might have withdrawn when Martin was undressing, but now he watches as Martin strips down, absorbing the sight of him. He knows all of this is an intrusion, a violation.

He knows, and he watches on.

Martin has made himself very clear: he isn't going to leave the Institute, although he now knows how. He won't leave Peter Lukas's side, won't leave the Lonely, and it's all unacceptable to Jon. Of course he understands Martin's desire to see things through with the Extinction; that sort of desire is Jon's very nature now, how could he not? But Martin choosing to self-destruct is something that Jon won't tolerate. Jon is going to do something about it.

That means Jon will have to get cruel. Martin has set himself boundaries that are only going to hurt him, so Jon has no choice but to cross them. He has planned, he has watched Martin in secret whenever he can and most of all, he has been dipping into Martin's mind at nights. That's when Martin is open and vulnerable, and much to Jon's delight, that's when Martin's mind slips to Jon himself. Jon has learned to exploit that, poking Martin from the inside until his thoughts of Jon are on the surface, and as they rise, so do Martin's most secret fantasies.

They have turned out to be— quite interesting.

So Jon breathes in the night air and closes his eyes, allowing himself to look into Martin's bedroom, watching him as he lies in his bed, falling asleep. He waits for the moment Martin drifts off until he pushes forward, and enters his mind.

*

"Jon, no, please-"

Pinned against Jon's desk, his wrists caught in Jon's grip, Martin has nowhere to go. He gasps as Jon tears his trousers and underwear down, exposing his rump and thighs. The hand that lands on him is harsh and cruel and wonderful, and Martin loves every strike that shakes him, breathing fast as his cock throbs against the desk. Jon shows no mercy, delivering one stinging swat after another, tanning his arse cheeks and the backs of his thighs.

"I'm done with your non-existent work morale," Jon grumbles to him in his deep voice, nudging his legs apart with the tip of his shoe. Martin's cunt is wet enough to drip by now and it tightens when Jon runs his fingertip along the slit, gathering slick. "You do understand I can't let your incompetence go unpunished? You need direction, Martin. I will give it to you."

Jon swats him right on his slick folds, hard enough to make Martin's knees buckle from the intensity of it. Martin trembles all over, licking his lips as he senses Jon press closer to him, the fabric of his trousers brushing against Martin's flushed, tormented flesh.

"I'm sorry," Martin pants, crying out when Jon wrenches a hand between his thighs and grasps his cock between his fingertips, giving it a light pinch. Martin bucks against Jon's hand, but that only makes Jon pinch him again, drawing another breathy cry from him. Martin bites his lip, tears gathering into his eyes. "Please, anything but this."

"No. This is the only way I can teach you." Jon leans over him, plastering himself against Martin's back as he thrusts against Martin's sore arse. Martin can feel the shape of Jon's cock pressing up against him, solid and full of heat. "You need to learn your place, Martin."

Martin only shivers in anticipation.

*

Martin wakes up.

He groans, staring at the ceiling for a while before sitting up in his bed. He blushes deep with embarrassment when he realizes that he has soaked through his underwear _again_ , his whole body warm from arousal and need. It's ridiculous; he has had sex dreams before, but they have never been this intense, requiring him to get up and change his clothes and sheets. 

Only Jon gets this reaction out of him.

It's bad. He is supposed to be aligned with the Lonely, with Peter, with as much distance between himself and Jon as possible. But it's like Martin has lost his mind ever since Jon asked him to run away with him. He can't stop thinking about the whole thing, how wild Jon's eyes and smile were when he made his pitch, or how tight his grip on Martin's arms was. Every inch in Martin's body wanted to say yes to him, and frankly he's a little amazed that he was able to turn Jon down. It was like having his most secret wish coming true, one he never dared to hope would.

But Martin is going to stay strong, intense dreams or not. He is going to see this thing through, find out all he can about Extinction and uncover Peter's plan at last. His subconscious is obviously working on his Jon issues on its own, mixing old stress dreams from his early days as an assistant with his most secret fantasies about Jon, and while it's annoying, Martin supposes he has to let it happen. Peter can't see into his dreams; he can still be himself there. He just needs to keep his mask of indifference on tight during daytime, stay away from Jon, keep him safe.

Sighing, Martin gets up, grimacing when his damp boxers stick to his inner thighs. He hopes these dreams will settle over time; there is only so much he can take.

*

Jon withdraws from Martin’s mind, very pleased with himself.

Through the Beholding, he watches Martin get up from the bed, blushing a little when he notices the state of Martin's groin area. But it's a good thing, very good; Martin’s dreams have become quite intense by now, showing just how much he longs for Jon deep inside. It touches Jon deeply, knowing that Martin still cares about him to this extent. He really hadn’t known if that was the case anymore.

The contents of Martin’s dreams, as triggered by him, are also useful to Jon. Jon knows now that Martin wants to be dominated by him, that the idea of Jon doing things against his will is exciting to him. It’s all good knowledge and Jon is going to take full advantage of it. By now, the groundwork for his grand plan is ready; it's time to up the stakes.

Jon has lost everything else, but he isn't going to lose Martin. Martin may have his mission, but Jon is going to take him back.


	2. Make Your Dreams Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon invades Martin's dreams.

On the following day, Jon makes sure to cross paths with Martin. It's not easy to find Martin in the Institute these days, given his preference for lurking in the Lonely, but Jon does discover him in the hallway in the afternoon. Martin doesn't look at him when they pass each other by, when Jon intentionally bumps his shoulder into his. It hurts a little.

But when he's back in his office and reaches into Martin's mind, peeking in, he smiles when he finds Martin still fluttering inside, overwhelmed by the slightest little contact. Jon withdraws fast, focusing instead on the pile of statements he has on the desk; he needs to feed well tonight in order to pull off his plan. He has to get everything right.

Jon sets to work.

*

Martin is very glad that Peter prefers the hands-off approach to— well, everything. Martin has become very good at hiding his feelings, but he's sure it's easy to see through him now and notice how much Jon's presence still gets to him. He is supposed to be deep in the Lonely now, and part of him truly is. Shoulders brushing together shouldn't be enough to send him to cloud nine, and yet.

He survives his workday somehow, but by the time he gets home Martin is fully wound up, and he heads straight to the bedroom to get some relief from the tension inside him. His hand is already down his trousers, stroking his cunt through his pants as he lies down on the bed, closing his eyes. 

He lets himself imagine Jon straddling him, holding him by the throat.

"Jon, no," he whispers in real life, sliding his hand up so he can push it under his pants, seeking his cock. "You can't do this, please!"

Now that he's thinking of Jon, he is thinking about Jon's pitch about putting their eyes out and running away again, and how much he wanted to say yes to that. He can't help but imagine how it would be like, if Jon just decided to ignore his rejection and go for it, free him from the Institute just because he loves him so. Martin rubs himself fast as he imagines Jon's weight on him, that severe, beloved face, the determination on it as Jon pulls his clothing off, exposes him and settles between his open legs.

"I have to," he imagines Jon saying in that voice that makes him shiver. "I want to save you, Martin. I love you."

It's a bittersweet wish, those three words, but damn it, he needs to indulge right now. He can't quite make himself imagine Jon pouring bleach straight into his eyes or digging them out with a spoon or however people remove eyes, but he imagines Jon driving into him hard, filling his achingly empty cunt with his cock, his even emptier soul with himself. 

Martin rubs his cock, thrusting up against his own hand as he thinks of the aftermath, Jon taking him into his arms and whispering apologies even as he stays inside Martin, keeps them together.

"I'm so sorry," Jon says in his mind, and Martin forgives him everything.

*

In his office, Jon blinks. His experiment is a success: he can reach Martin's mind all the way from the Archives and it's not even an unbearable effort. It's also good to see that Martin got this frustrated over a simple meeting in the hallway, but Jon is nevertheless displeased with the scene he just witnessed. He is happy to know that Martin truly thought about his offer, even wanted to accept it, but none of that makes the rejection that happened in real life feel any better. Martin still prioritized other things over him, and will continue to do so.

Jon will put an end to it. 

He has time for a few more statements before Martin goes to bed, and by then Jon is ready for him. He slips into Martin's mind already before Martin is fully asleep, seeking the memory of the earlier fantasy. He pokes at it until Martin is thinking about it again, his body and mind both growing warm, and soon a variation rises from Martin's mind.

This time, Jon doesn't enter Martin's mind just to watch; this time, he enters it all the way, ready to participate.

*

Martin is in his bedroom, bound down with rope. He is spread open, naked, his cunt exposed and vulnerable and Jon is standing by the foot of the bed, staring at him with wide eyes. Just seeing him there gets Martin's heart to race, a pleased tingle passing through his body.

"Jon, what is this?" He pulls at the rope that ties his wrists to the bedpost, breathing faster. It's just so exciting, having Jon right there, and himself helpless. "Jon, let me go."

*  
It worked.

Part of Jon wants to scream in joy, but the rest of him is quite stunned at the sight of Martin. He has watched Martin strip down, he has watched Martin fuck in his dreams, but it has all been from the distance; now, he is right there in Martin's mind, his heart. And Martin is laid bare before him, spread open to him, his skin soft and freckled, his body all round shapes, his cunt wet and eager. There is something about having Martin like this, at his mercy and completely, utterly _his_.

Jon's chest swells with affection, but also steel-cold determination; he knows he's doing the right thing now. He lifts his knee up on the bed, reaching out for Martin's bound ankle.

"I can't." He strokes Martin's ankle through the rope before trailing his fingertips up his calf, smiling as Martin twitches at the touch. He lets his fingers travel all the way up to Martin's plush thigh, climbing up on the bed and settling between Martin's parted legs. "You are slipping away from me, further and further away every day. I need to put an end to that, Martin. You must know that."

Jon looms over Martin, caressing Martin's thigh with one hand while he strokes Martin's hair out of his face with the other. He contemplates his course of action for a moment before leaning down, pressing his mouth over Martin's.

*

Martin can't stop himself from whining when Jon leans down to kiss him. Jon's lips are dry and a little chapped, but it doesn't matter; he is still kissing Martin and it's the most wonderful thing Martin has ever experienced. For a moment, Martin forgets how these scenes go; he kisses Jon back, brushing their lips tenderly together as he strains against the ropes, wanting to take Jon into his arms.

But the ropes hold, and in the end Martin lies down against the bed again, just enjoying it as Jon's tongue strokes gently against his own. Jon's hand is still on his thigh, his thumb rubbing circles into the soft, inner flesh.

When the kiss ends with Jon pulling away, Martin chases after him, only to be surprised by Jon lunging down for his neck. Jon kisses him there first before opening his mouth against Martin's skin, scratching his teeth against Martin's flesh as he slides his hand even further up on Martin's thigh, until he reaches his loins. Martin shivers as Jon brushes his thumb against his slit, his cock throbbing in anticipation while Jon's other hand wanders upon his body, stroking and massaging him.

It's too nice, too much like what he wants. Martin squirms against his bonds, frowning when they fail to loosen up. Jon nips at his throat, his hair brushing down against Martin's skin as he kisses his way down towards Martin's collarbones, ignorant of his discomfort.

"Jon," Martin whispers. "You really need to let me go."

*

Jon almost smiles. It's interesting, how it's kindness that gets under Martin's skin, alarms him in a way violence wouldn't. He strokes the folds of Martin's sex, fascinated by their soft, slick texture, before pushing his fingertip to the hole between them.

"Why, Martin? Don't you want to be with me?" He presses his fingertip in, deeper when Martin's body tries to clench shut and deny him. He rests his thumb on Martin's swelling cock, rubbing it as he kisses Martin's shoulder. "Would you prefer to be with Lukas?"

He doesn't wait for an answer; he pushes his finger all the way inside Martin, crooking it a little bit as he starts to rub his cock. He latches his mouth onto Martin's neck again, and this time he outright bites.

*

Mention of Peter makes Martin freeze. This isn't— his dreams of Peter are different, and they don’t feature Jon. Even his nightmares don't ever bring them together. His breathing picking up in speed, he tries to twist away from Jon, only to cry out as Jon's teeth dig deeper into him.

"Jon, let me go!" His body tightens around Jon's finger, protesting its presence, but that only inspires Jon to shove another finger inside him, wriggling both of them. "Stop!"

*

Martin is realizing the truth so fast and Jon couldn’t be more proud of him. As a reward, he releases Martin’s neck and kisses him on the mark he just left, feeling around with his fingers. It’s so warm inside Martin, and wet; even though Martin’s body is growing tense and resistant, it still welcomes Jon in. Martin just can’t help himself and Jon is going to use that against him.

“You know damn well you don’t really mean that.” He presses his thumb down tight on Martin’s cock and crooks his fingers again, making Martin buck beneath him. He rubs Martin’s walls from the inside, creating pressure towards his cock while he massages it, making Martin squirm. “You want it so bad, want it all the time. Don’t think I can’t see right through you.”

Martin shakes his head, tears rising into his eyes. Jon’s other hand has been resting on Martin’s waist, his thumb stroking the curve of Martin’s belly; now, he takes it to Martin’s cunt and gives it a light smack, causing Martin to jump on the bed and cry out.

“Please don’t,” Martin begs, squeezing again around Jon’s fingers. Jon swats him on his cock and Martin tightens even more, clenching around Jon’s fingers several times as his cock throbs beneath Jon’s hand, a broken moan escaping him. Martin is red all over, his mouth open and trembling as he pants, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

Jon is spellbound by the sight, but he doesn’t ruminate on it, pulling his fingers out of Martin’s twitching cunt. Martin gasps for breath, tears now running down his cheeks, glaring at Jon as Jon takes his hands to his own groin, unfastening his trousers.

“No,” Martin whispers, tensing up. “For fuck’s sake, stop!”

Jon pulls his cock out, stroking it as he looks down at Martin’s spread body and soaked cunt, and up at his devastated face. He reaches down for Martin’s cunt, running his fingertips along the glistening slit, parting his folds.

“I will make your dreams come true.” He rests his weight down on top of Martin, guiding his cock to his tight hole. He grasps Martin’s hips, squeezing them tight as he starts to push inside him.

*

This is the moment Martin has dreamed of for years. Jon lying on top of him, Jon’s cock sliding into him, Jon’s fingers digging into the soft flesh of his hips. It’s perfect and it’s all wrong and Martin cries out, arms and legs tensing as he pulls against his bindings.

“No, Jon, stop it! Just stop!”

Jon doesn’t stop. He keeps pushing inside Martin until his balls come to rest against Martin’s cunt, his cock throbbing as it rests inside Martin. Jon eases his grip on Martin’s hips, licking his lips as he looks down at Martin, right into his eyes.

“I will not let you get away,” he says with absolute certainty that sends chills running down Martin’s spine. “I won’t let Peter Lukas have you. That is simply not an option.”

Jon rocks his hips against Martin’s, pistoning deeper inside him. Martin pulls at his bonds again, groaning in dismay when they hold, even seeming to get tighter. Jon must be controlling his dream now, Martin realizes, not letting him wake up or, indeed, get away. He turns his head away when Jon leans down towards him, hearing him sigh before he rests his face into the crook of Martin’s neck.

“I’m saving you, Martin,” Jon says, thrusting at the same time. “Whether you like it or not.”

Jon stays still inside him for a moment, letting his cock pulse within Martin. Then, he starts to move, and Martin can’t stop himself from whimpering.

*

Jon can feel Martin’s fear all around him, taste it on the tip of his tongue. It’s absolutely intoxicating; it urges Jon to move faster, thrust into him harder and harder until Martin’s body is moving slightly against the bed, as much as his bindings allow. Jon presses his face tighter into Martin’s neck, breathing him and his terror in as he pounds into him, his fingers once again digging into Martin’s hips.

“I will take you back,” he whispers against Martin’s skin. “I won’t let the Lonely win.”

Martin cries out over every thrust, his body clenching around Jon’s cock whenever he slams in. Jon forces one hand between their bodies, stimulating Martin’s cock again as he fucks him. He reaches up to grasp Martin from his hair, turning his face upward so he can stare into his eyes.

“I will make you mine.”

He rests their foreheads together, pummeling into Martin as he rubs Martin’s cock in a frantic, circular motion, feeling satisfied when it throbs feverishly beneath his fingers. He keeps staring into Martin’s eyes, watching as his tears fall, watching as they fill with all the emotion Martin denies himself in real life.

“You have always been mine.”

Jon thrusts all the way in, grinding his hips against Martin’s as he starts to come.

*

Martin feels Jon spurt his seed inside him, filling him with wet warmth. Jon rubs Martin’s cock through his orgasm, rolling it beneath his thumb until Martin arches on the bed and comes, wailing out loud as he’s caught in Jon’s wide, staring eyes, all the dozens of them.

He wakes up screaming.

He bounces up on his bed, which is something he has never done before, gasping for breath like he’s about to run out of it any moment now. He’s slick down to his thighs, his cock still twitching between his thighs.

Sobbing, Martin buries his face into his hands.

* 

Jon sits in his office, trying to catch his breath. His cock is still throbbing within his trousers as he replays what just happened in his mind. The sensation of coming inside Martin, the way Martin’s cunt squeezed his cock, Martin’s endless tears and horror.

Glancing down at himself, Jon sighs as he unzips his fly and peeks underneath his briefs to see what kind of mess he’ll find there. Best clean up now; it will take Martin some time to get to the Archives, but he will eventually, and he will be furious. Jon can’t let that stop him. This isn’t over yet.

This won’t be over until he has claimed Martin in reality.


	3. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin makes the mistake of going to the Institute and Jon captures him.

Martin takes a shower before he leaves home, which gives him time to think. As he rubs between his legs, trying to scrub off spunk he knows isn’t really there, he thinks about Jon, what just happened, and he starts having doubts.

 _Was_ it Jon? The whole thing was straight out of his fantasies, just more intense than ever before. An outside influence must have been involved, but maybe Jon didn’t have anything to do with it. Or maybe he did, but was just as much of a victim as Martin was. Who really knows? The world they live in is fucked up.

There is just one way for Martin to find out. Once he’s done with the shower, he dresses up and leaves home, heading to the Institute.

As he travels there, he becomes more and more convinced that Jon had nothing to do with what he just experienced. Jon has tried so hard to be good, Martin knows that. Jon wouldn’t do this to him. It’s his God, out to punish Martin for stopping Jon from hurting himself; it’s not like invading dreams is something it has never done before. Martin just needs to talk to Jon about it.

The Institute is dark when Martin arrives, but as Peter’s assistant he has the key to the building. He goes in through the front door, walking through the reception. Jon should be in the Archives, as he always is, all Martin needs to do is-

“ _Stop._ ”

He halts.

As disbelief and nausea sink into him, making him shake even in his frozen state, he hears Jon approach him from behind, feels his hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you for coming,” Jon says to him, stroking him in what is probably supposed to be a soothing gesture. It’s not. “I’m sorry about this, Martin, but I have to. It’s the only way.”

Even if he was in the position to argue, Martin wouldn’t get a chance for it: Jon shoves a rag in front of his nose, pressing down until Martin passes out.

*

When Martin wakes up, he has somehow made it all the way to a very familiar storage room. He is lying on the cot he spent so many nights in, naked, his arms bound above his head just like in his dream, his legs spread wide and bent over the edges of the cot, his legs tied to the cot’s legs. It’s an uncomfortable position, but it leaves his body, his groin especially, fully exposed, which is surely the purpose.

“Jon,” he whispers, looking around the room. He finds Jon standing in the corner, staring at him in silence. “You have to know this is utterly insane, don't you? You don’t have to do this!”

He knows his pleas are for nothing; he can see it in Jon’s eyes, that he is already set on not listening, and he knows from his dream what Jon’s stupid reasons for doing this are. He hates himself for wanting so much to believe that this was something else’s doing, for ignoring the glaring danger.

“I _do_ ,” Jon says in a low voice, following the script Martin knew he would follow. “You don’t know what you’re doing, Martin. You’re forcing my hand.”

“I’m not forcing anything!” Martin squirms against his bonds when Jon starts to walk towards him, but they hold. Since when has Jon known how to tie knots? “I know _exactly_ what I’m doing, Jon! You don’t get to make decisions for me!”

“That's enough of that talk.” Jon stops when he reaches the other end of the cot, his eyes still on Martin. “I have you in my hands now, Martin. We're alone. _Tell me what you want me to do to you._ ”

Martin can’t even begin to resist. The compulsion tingles its way through him, electrifying every corner in his mind as it starts to pull his secrets out of him, drawing them on his tongue. He says:

“I want you to kiss me and hold me.” Of course, his most intimate wish, the one that makes him most vulnerable, is the one that’s out first. “I want you to bury your face between my thighs and eat me out. I want your cock inside me, I want you to fuck me so hard I’m dripping your spunk for days.” Every word makes him blush harder, and he can see that Jon is blushing too, although his eyes remain on Martin, never once looking away. “I want you to mark me so that it’s clear to everyone that I’m yours. Please, make me yours.”

When it ends, he feels soft and cozy afterwards, almost to the point of believing that nothing is wrong. But there is still cord biting into his wrists and calves, he is still spread open and vulnerable and Jon is still looking at him, his eyes hungry and frightening. Martin shudders, fingers curling up against his palms as Jon rises up on the cot, lowering himself between Martin’s legs.

“Well then, Martin,” he says. “Looks like I have to give you what you want.”

And with that, Jon leans between his thighs, latching his mouth onto Martin’s cunt.

*

It’s all more intense in reality, of course. Here, Jon can properly smell Martin’s skin and musk, taste him as he kisses Martin on the folds of his sex, lapping at them as he rubs Martins inner thighs with his thumbs. As Martin squirms beneath him, starting to grow wet, Jon licks his way up to Martin’s cock, nuzzling at the swollen flesh before drawing it into his mouth.

Martin throbs between his lips, moaning as Jon begins to suck him, his entire body trembling. Jon reaches up and strokes his hands over Martin’s chest, belly and sides, really letting himself feel how soft and supple Martin is, learning the curves and lines of his body. He runs his hands down to Martin’s hips, sliding them beneath him so he can squeeze his arse.

A moan escapes Martin, his body tensing against the cot as he tries to resist the pleasure building up inside him, but Jon is relentless, licking and sucking Martin’s cock until Martin’s hips start to twitch, trying to bounce up to meet his tongue. That’s when Jon pulls away, rising up from between Martin’s legs.

“Jon,” Martin whispers. “Please.”

Jon cups Martin’s face between his hands, cradling it as he leans in. He looks Martin in the eyes before pressing their mouths together in a soft kiss, feeling it as Martin starts to tremble again. He rests his body against Martin’s, letting Martin feel his restrained cock.

“I need you, Martin,” Jon murmurs against Martin’s lips, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. He rubs himself against Martin’s wet cunt, not caring that his trousers get damp from Martin’s slick. “And I know you need me too. Why else would you dream of me?”

"How do you-?" Martin’s mouth twitches into a grimace. “How long have you been spying on me?”

“Long enough.” Jon drags his mouth down to Martin’s throat, nipping it as he takes his hands to his own groin, unbuckling his belt. “I _will _have you, Martin, just as you’ve always wanted.”__

__"This is not what I meant!"_ _

__“No?” Jon unbuttons and unzips his trousers, pushing them down as he straightens up. “Then be honest, Martin: do you want my cock?”_ _

__“Yes.” Martin’s eyes widen as he realizes he was just compelled, and he shakes his head hard. “Not like this!”_ _

__It doesn’t matter; Jon lowers his briefs as well, letting his cock stand free. It’s at full mast already, having been tended to by Martin’s closeness and fear. Jon grasps himself and lowers his weight on Martin, running the head of his cock along Martin’s folds before aiming for the hole between them._ _

__“Jon, please!” Martin cries. “Not like this!”_ _

__Reaching out to grasp Martin by his bound wrists, Jon thrusts inside him._ _

__*_ _

__Martin's entire body arches as Jon enters him. Just like in the dream, it's perfect and all wrong at the same time; Jon's cock is solid and thick as it slides into him and his cunt clamps around it in a wet welcome, betraying the desperate need within Martin. This is, after all, his biggest dream. This is everything he has ever wanted._ _

__He hates that it had to happen like this._ _

__"Talk to me," Jon says, burying himself into the hilt before pulling back, rocking his hips back and forth. "Is this what you dreamed of?"_ _

__"Yes." Martin closes his eyes, even though he knows it's futile; Jon will keep asking his questions, and Martin will keep answering._ _

__"Am I filling your expectations?" Jon's hands slide down from his wrists to his arms, stroking them._ _

__"Every one of them." Martin gasps when Jon presses even deeper inside him, his hands balling up into helpless fists. It shouldn't feel so good to get raped by the man you love. He opens his eyes again to see Jon looking at him, his expression soft._ _

__"You too," Jon says. "You are everything I want, too."_ _

__Jon wraps his arms around him, pressing his face into Martin's neck as he starts to thrust. The cot shudders beneath them as Jon moves and Martin fears that it will collapse, but it stays up, not trying to fold up even as Jon picks up in speed. He is panting against Martin's skin, his breath hot and damp._ _

__"I love you," he whispers against Martin's pulse._ _

__Martin shakes his head, pinching his lips shut. It doesn't keep him from whimpering in his throat, breathing harshly through his nose._ _

__"I love you," Jon says, starting to kiss Martin on his throat and collarbones, sucking on the side of his neck. "I love you. I want to keep you safe forever."_ _

__Martin squeezes his eyes shut, not wanting to hear it, not wanting to be there. Except that he has never been so wet in his life, never felt so wonderfully full, so owned. His mouth falls open, cries escaping him as Jon thrusts into him hard, his balls thumping against Martin's cunt._ _

__A hand grasps Martin's jaw, demanding his attention. Martin refuses it, keeping his eyes closed._ _

__"I will make you _see_ ," Jon says, and before Martin knows it, Jon is inside his mind._ _

__His ears ring. He feels hot all over, he feels like he can't breathe, he— he feels adored, cherished, _loved_ , he _is_ all that and it's _Jon_ who feels that way about him, Jon whose emotions are filling him to the rim. It's like he's full of light, stars, and he will never stop burning._ _

__Then Martin is pulled down under, to the dark place where there's insecurity and anger and fear, where Jon wants to possess him. Where Jon _will_ possess him, take him for his God and himself, make sure he never walks free again. Martin tries to scream, but there is no room for him in his own mind anymore; there is only Jon, his desire, his will._ _

__He can only gasp as his body clamps down on Jon's cock, as he reaches the most intense orgasm of his life._ _

__*_ _

__As Martin starts to come, Jon pushes deeper into his mind, where the Lonely lurks. Thrusting into Martin as he reaches his peak, spilling his seed deep inside him, Jon spreads himself into Martin's mind, pushing at the Lonely, pushing and pushing until it's gone._ _

__Laughter bursts out of him, disbelieving and awed. He did it. He has severed the link between Martin and the Lonely, leaving Martin on his own again._ _

__Meaning there is one more thing to do._ _

__*_ _

__It takes a while for Martin to come around again. He blinks, dazed, vaguely aware that Jon's spunk is leaking out of him in a thick trickle, that he has just been robbed of something. He groans, shaking his head, trying to focus his vision._ _

__Jon has got off the cot, and for a moment Martin thinks that Jon has decided to just leave him here, bound and naked and ravaged. It's almost a relief to see Jon approaching the cot again, but a short-lived one when Martin realizes that Jon is carrying a pocket knife._ _

__"What the fuck are you doing?" he shouts, or rather tries to; somehow, he has lost his voice. He twists in his bindings, trying to free himself even as Jon reaches out for him and grasps him by his hair, climbing up on top of Martin._ _

__"I need you to hold still now," Jon says in a soft voice. "This won't take long."_ _

__Jon pushes the tip of the knife to Martin's forehead, pressing until he pierces the skin. It doesn't hurt that much, but Martin groans anyway, not daring to move lest the knife slips. Keeping his movements slow and gentle, Jon cuts a simple shape onto Martin's skin, which Martin quickly realizes is an eye._ _

__"You said, 'mark me so it's clear to everyone that I'm yours'." Jon folds the blade out of sight and puts the pocket knife away before reaching out, forming a cup with his hand and setting it over the bleeding mark on Martin's forehead. "I think that's a very, very good idea."_ _

__There is a flash of pain and this time Martin screams, his whole body jerking on the cot as he tries to tear his head away from Jon. But Jon spreads his hand open and rests his full palm down on Martin's head, the mark burning beneath his hand as Jon holds onto him. Jon pulls his hand away, smiling down at Martin._ _

__"Now, everyone will know," he says, pushing his fingers into Martin's hair. As he strokes his fingers through it, he leans down, looking him in the eyes as he speaks in a voice that is thick with affection: "I have made my claim on you now, Martin. Nobody else gets to have you anymore."_ _

__Jon kisses him on the mark, which is now scarred._ _

__"You are mine."_ _

__Jon kisses him on the lips and Martin knows he has no choice but to surrender._ _


End file.
